Black Night
by not done baking
Summary: Edward and Bella spend a blissful day in the meadow, only to have it ruined by Victoria. In the dungeon Edward has a decision to make, is he willing to risk the possibility no one will find them or willing to risk Bella's soul?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything here. I'm sure you can figure out who owns them. c: Unless you don't recognize it and I don't give credit for it… then I own it. _

AN: Okay, everytime there are five words in a row _italicized_ (I know it's spelled wrong) it means there's a change in time because I decided to tell this story backwards with how it ends already having happened by the time Bella starts telling the story... it'll make sense...hopefully.

**Black Night:**

_We had spent the day_ in the meadow; Edward had promised me we would watch the sun rise and fall. And we had. Edward has spent the entire night with me, humming our song till I fell asleep. He had woken me minutes before the sun rose, when the sky was still dark but not yet the dark purple it would become in moments.

I suppose after a hundred years or so after sunsets and sunrises they weren't very spectacular to Edward anymore.

"If I get to share the sunrise with you, it will be beautiful," he replied when I asked him about it. But as the sun rose and the purples became yellows, blues and pinks, out of my peripheral vision I could see that Edward's attention was not on the stunning pastel colors melting in the sky but on my face.

Which must have been puffy and pale from lack of sleep.

Even after Edward came back to me it was still hard to understand why. I was grateful, certainly, but what did he see in this clumsy human.

"_I see you, Isabella," we_ had been up in his room when we had this conversation, his house was finally quiet. It was nice to know that no one else would hear this exchange, "I see the beautiful person you are," he continued.

"But- but," I tried to form a complete thought under his dazzling gaze, "I just feel like I don't deserve you."

Edward thought for a moment, his hand still combing through my hair from neck to waist. And then, although his face stayed the same, I could see his eyes light up, "You don't believe you deserve me because," he chuckled, "you think I'm perfect?" Duh. I nodded, "Well, if I'm perfect that means I am always right and I say you deserve me," he pulled me onto his lap and held me close, "You deserve me and so much more."

_I left the memories in _the back of my mind and focused back on the dank coldness of the room. How had we gotten here?

_The warmth from the sun_ as it rose was lovely, Edward's sparkle began slowly at first and then with the sun fully up the rays of sparkle came off of him like a diamond under perfect show lights. It made my skin duller than ever.

"What did you think the first time you saw yourself sparkle?"

"I don't know, so many things had changed in those few days; sparkling just wasn't that big of a deal. I woke up to find this stranger watching over me, an incredible thirst for blood, found out vampires were real and my mother was dead. And this was after three and half days of immense pain. And having the Spanish Influenza wasn't trouble-free," he stopped, his human memories harder to grasp, "The appetite, the eyes, the other changes, sparkling just wasn't that big of a deal," he smiled down at me, "I think it's just a big deal to you," he kissed my cheek and we leaned back against the rock we were sitting in front of.

"Well, it's not every day you find out your boyfriend sparkles," and it wasn't every day girls like me had incredibly good looking boyfriends like Edward.

Edward sighed, the sigh he always sighed when the fact that we were so different was made evident. I changed the topic before he could go off on his emotional diatribe of how there were people out there who were better for me. "Were you happy when you realized that you were a vampire, that you were going to live forever?"

"I don't think happy is the right word for it, the hunger, the pain, the exhaustion from dealing with the pain… those feelings really overweigh the more positive ones. It was what my mother wanted for me, at least according to Carlisle. I like to believe that my mother knew what Carlisle was in those last few moments of hers, I like to believe that she wanted this for me."

"Maybe she knew about me, maybe she knew that you were meant to be here for me."

"Oh, Bella, if I had died all those years ago, you would of found someone else."

"Yeah, and it probably would have been Jacob- and where would that of gotten me?" okay, so Jacob and I only became so close after Edward left me and I became extremely depressed, but who needed (or wanted) to bring that up?

"Have you always caused this much trouble?" Edward ran his hands through my hair, something he seemed to like doing.

"Only since I moved to Forks have I been a hazard to others," I smiled at him and raised my head for a kiss. My face was cold from the morning air and for once Edward's lips felt warm against mine.

_Things weren't warm in this _room. That day in the meadow had only been days ago, but it felt like forever. Edward and I were really different people. We had faced plenty of obstacles before, a modern day Romeo and Juliet. With out the dying for each other.

Yet.

_We spent the entire day _in the meadow; Edward had made and packed food for me. It was depressing how wonderful a cook he was, of course once I tasted the savory flavors of the chicken salad and white chocolate dipped strawberries I quickly recovered from my bout of depression.

But it was still unfair that Edward hadn't eaten or enjoyed food in so long and yet he could still cook better than I could. "Is there something I can do better than you?" I asked desperately.

"Of course," Edward seemed so sure of himself.

"Name one thing," I fired at him before eating more of the chicken salad. I had assumed it would take Edward time to come up with something I was better at then he was but he began his list promptly, ever the fast thinker.

We had been lying on the grass and Edward sat up and smiled over me, "You blush better than I do," I turned onto my back and rolled my eyes, hoping (and failing) that I didn't blush, "You trip better than I do," he pulled me onto his lap, Alice would be furious at the grass stains this caused my shorts. But, Edward didn't seem to mind the future wrath; he continued to stare into my eyes.

"You forgive people far easier than I ever can. When we got back from Italy you forgave Rosalie so quickly and she hated you before this. And just like that you accept her for the stubborn pig-headed vampire she can be.

"And I live with her, I know why she made those decisions. I can read her mind, Bella, every day I hear her guilt, I see it on her face and I can't forgive her. You don't give yourself enough credit for that."

I took a deep breath and dove in, "Edward, how long have you been on this earth?"

"Since 1901, Bella, you know that."

He handed me a slice of apple, maybe to shut up, but I continued, "And I've been here for a mere 18 years. I've grown up being told that life is too short to hold grudges," even if they were deserved, "But, you've been here for a hundred some odd years, you have forever to forgive and forget," except he wouldn't because of his perfect vampire memory.

"You forgave me and I nearly killed you," he murmured, almost as if he was thinking out loud and had not meant to say it.

I stood up, now outraged, I spilled the water everywhere making mud around my feet "Edward! First off, Rosalie nearly killed you me _and _Alice. I jumped off that cliff on my own accord no one forced me to. And it wasn't to kill myself!" Edward had stood up fluidly, "Besides, Edward, you are such a different story, I love you. The way I feel about you is like nothing I have ever felt before, or heard about or read about.

"When you left it broke my heart, but only because you already had a piece of it. Take the rest of it, it's yours. Forever," I felt only slightly pathetic with the uncontrollable tears coming down my face, "I love you, Edward. I could never hold a grudge against you. If you were to lose control and kill me right now I would still love you in heaven- or wherever I end up. I will always love you."

Edward stepped over the food and held me tight to his chest, "That wouldn't happen, Bella," he said against my hair, I continued to sob into his chest, I could feel his shirt slowly getting soaked but it seemed neither of us cared. "I love you, Isabella."

_I was slumped on the _floor, exhausted from the pleading with Edward. I loved him dearly and still do, but he could just be so stubborn sometimes. And it wasn't when he needed to be stubborn.

_After the emotional break down _Edward had taken me to a nearby pond to wash the mud of my feet. But things can never be simple with me. I stood in the lake's shore, letting the water lap over my feet. I had thought that Edward was behind me and the question had been nagging me for some time, "Edward, do you float in the water?"

I turned around quickly, thinking he was right behind me, but instead I tripped over my foot and face planted into the murky water. I sat up quickly and pushed my sodden hair out of my face and choked on the dirty lake water.

I was out of the water in an instant, lying on the pebble beach, "Are you okay, Bella?" Edward looked quite ready to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on me, and I was certainly willing to let him, but I didn't need him to worry anymore than he already did.

I spit out a little more water and took in a ragged breath, "I'm fine. Just a little wet."

Edward smiled his crooked smile, "Silly Bella," I narrowed my eyes and pouted just a bit. Of course Edward would find a way to make fun of the situation, "If you had wanted to go swimming you should have said something; Alice would of brought you a swimsuit," he bent down and kissed my already pursed lips.

"I didn't want to go swimming, I wanted to ask you a question!"

"Which was?"

I looked away from him, blushing, now with Edward in front of me the question Edward in front of me the question seemed absurd, "I wanted to know if you would float in water. Because well, dead things float and I know it's morbid, but I really just wanted to know-"

"Do you think Carlisle would have been able to swim across the Channel if we floated?" he brushed even more hair out of my face.

"Well maybe. It would explain why it was so easy for him."

Edward stood up, pulling me with him, "We don't float, it sort of goes with the stone skin theory; we sink."

"Sink?" I was astonished.

"Yes, Bella, sink. To lack buoyancy."

I pointlessly slapped him arm, "I know what sink mean, it's just- I don't know. You're a vampire, you've got these super powers and good looks," I looked up at him pointedly, "You seem to have everything going for you."

"I don't, Bella. I can never go to a public beach with you and laze under the warm sun. I have to watch every move I make around you. I can never have children," he was whispering softly now right next to my ear, "I can never make love to you and feel your warm body around me and see your sweet blush cover you."

My entire body tingled in his embrace, "That and swimming is really exhausting," he said pulling away from me.

I looked up at him, my face still red from his earlier comment, "You're such a tease."

"It's true, Bella, I do sink in water." I rolled my eyes, trying too hard to ignore his crooked grin, "What about you?"

"I'm human, Edward, remember? Humans float."

He slowly began pulling me back towards the shoreline, "Yes, but can you swim?"

"Oh, you think my mother wants her daughter, the klutziest girl in the world, near a body of water, swim instructor or not?" besides, being in front of people in just my swimsuit was not my ideal way to make my next klutzy move. What's more, I had always spent most of my summers in conveniently cool Forks; heat had never been a problem here. And even back home, Mom was firm believer in AC.

Edward's eyes lit up, "Let me teach you than!"

"Edward, I don't even have a swimsuit," not that I wanted to be in one in front of him, "maybe another time."

"Bella! You're already wet and you'll just make excuses later," it was terrifying how right he was.

"Fine, but when you're all tired out at the end of the day and have to leave me to go hunting don't come crying to me."

"I won't," he smiled an eerily evil smile, "Anyway, you'll be the one missing out."

Edward pulled me into the water, further than I had ever gone before. The water was cold, I didn't even want to think about what was swimming around in it with us. Could sharks eat vampires?

_Both of us reeked of _lake water now, but I was sure even that stench couldn't over power my blood, dried or not. I knew that Edward was breaking down and he would have to give in soon. Him giving in was the only hope of making it out alive, even if it was only one of us.

"_Are you okay?" I asked_ after we had gotten out of the water.

"I told you, swimming is the one thing that really wears me out."

We walked slowly back to the meadow, "Thanks for teaching me how to swim."

He put his arm around me and pulled me close, "I just want to keep you safe."

"That won't be a problem, as long as I'm with you," I turned towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist, Edward pulled me closer wrapping his arms around my shoulders, I pressed my face against his cold, unbeating heart. The heart that loved me to no end.

"And I'll be here as long as you want me to be here."

"Which will be forever," I whispered softly.

He bent down and kissed me gently, "Forever and ever," and I was lost in his embrace.

A gust of wind blew by causing me to shiver.

A cold hard voice interrupted the moment, "Isn't that sweet."


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own the idea for charmed handcuffs, that comes from _Sunshine _by Robin McKinely. Awesome book._

In less than an instant Edward held me sheltered behind him, "I'm so sorry, Bella."

I turned my head as far as I could, Victoria stood in front of us, marring the beauty of the meadow. "Well, that little scene was just touching; forever and ever, Bella," she said in a high pitch, mocking tone, "I'll love you forever, Bella," I blinked and she was in front of me, her face grotesquely distorted, "You're going to die, Bella."

Edward scooped me up into his arms and began to run into the forest, "I can't believe I didn't hear her, no one is that good at blocking their mind," he had slowed down quiet a bit, "Except you," he was breathing heavily, something I knew he didn't have to do.

"Are you okay, Edward?"

"I'm tired, that's it," but Edward didn't get tired.

"You could put me down, maybe she just wanted to scare us."

"Maybe she just wanted to scare us," she was back again, "Is our dear hero tired? Hasn't anyone told you to eat after you go swimming? Well, you do have a tasty little morsle right there. Take the girl."

Edward held me closer to him, it was definitely going to bruise, although I was thankful for the protection. But I was forcefully ripped out of his embrace, "Bella!"

Another vampire gripped my forearms, I pulled against the man, pointlessly.

Victoria lunged at Edward and attacked him, "No!" my voice echoed off the trees and hit me back.

I felt something swing towards my head and I blacked out.

_I woke up in a _cold musty room, my head and arms aching and every muscle in my body aching all topped off by the searing pain coming from on both my wrists.

I opened my eyes and surveyed the room, stone everywhere, low ceiling and a misleading wooden door. It appeared as if even I in my weak state would be able to kick it open, but Victoria and her new mate weren't that dim. A sick, cruel joke.

"Edward?" my voice echoed off the walls, I heard water drip from somewhere off in the distance.

"I'm right here, Isabella."

I turned my head and saw my angel chained to a wall, "Oh God, Edward are you okay? Why- how are you chained to a wall?"

He laughed feebly. My Edward was never feeble though. "Well, you know how vampires are real?" I nodded, to weak to come up with a sarcastic remark, "And how werewolves are real?" Again a nod. "Well, so are witches."

"Like Glinda?" I asked hopefully.

"No, more like Ursula."

I paused, shuddering for a moment. It was ironic that all the wonderful fairytale creatures I had grown up being told were good were evil and all the creatures I was told were evil turned out to be very good. Well, for the most part.

"Wait! Edward, you've seen The Little Mermaid?"

"Alice made me."

"I'm sure. Who's the stronger vampire in that situation?"

"She threatened to take me shopping," I would take Disney movies any day before an Alice Shopping Spree.

"But, what do witches have to do with those chains?" I slowly sat up, ignoring the pain; lying around and letting my muscle tense wasn't going to help them.

"They've been charmed," he turned his arms an I saw the intricate Mandela like patterns on the metal, they appeared to be crusted over in blood. I scooted closer to him, trying to get a closer look, "Please don't."

His voice sounded incredibly pained but I was still taken back with what he said, "Your wrists, the man slit them before throwing you in here. They aren't deep, already scabbed over, but it was just enough to get your scent a little stronger in the room," he mumbled something, which I thought was "Like it isn't strong enough," but I couldn't be sure and I didn't want to ask.

I took in a slow, deep breath, "They want you to kill me," he looked up at me, his eyes dark as ever. I knew that he had fed just before going to the meadow, but I guess after going swimming, the fight and my spilled blood, the prior meal was negated, "How sick. I'm sorry, Edward."

He scoffed and shook his head, "It's not your fault, Bella. The man that was with Victoria- his power is to block other people's power. Not like how I can't read your mind but- he controls whether your power works or not. That's why I didn't hear them and Alice didn't see them. There was nothing any of us could have done. We were- are hopeless"

"But we can think of something, right?"

"What, Bella?" his voice was sharp and I cringed, I suppose being an all powerful vampire and be completely hopeless was a bit of ego killer, "They have my power blocked, I don't even know if anyone knows we're missing."

"How long have we been here?"

"Two days." The figurative rain cloud above us got bigger, darker and heavier.

"Well someone would have noticed us not coming home!" Charlie would be furious when he found out I had (a) broken house rules (going out with Edward) and (b) gotten my self into a seriously dangerous situation. Again.

"Not really," it was only a mumble.

But it got me worried, "What do you mean?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise," he appeared as if he didn't want to talk.

"Edward. I'm in love with a vampire. I've been bitten by a sadistic vampire and threatened by an extremely old royal vampire. And now I'm locked in a bomb shelter with the love of my life who I recently said had it all only to find out that you do a little scribble on a piece of metal and- boom!- no more Superman powers. My surprise threshold has gone down considerably since we first met."

"I was going to take you to Paris for a week and purpose to you there. A real proposal; with wine and a ring."

"I don't like wine," I said pathetically, trying to help him get over his wasted plans.

"It's what your supposed to drink on a romantic date."

"Charlie would of never fallen for it, he wouldn't let you take me Paris or anywhere for that matter."

"Charlie won a trip to go fishing on a private boat and all calls to the house are set up to be transferred to a cell phone I have- had."

"So Charlie doesn't know I'm missing?"

"No. Victoria said that he talked to Carlisle and Carlisle said you were shopping with Alice and he would explain everything once you got back. But I don't know if that's true," I don't think he wanted it to be true.

We were in such a desperate situation that Edward was hoping that maybe Charlie would find a way to save us.

"So, I've been out of it for two days?"

"Two and a half. It took us awhile to get here."

"And you just figured I was napping?"

"What did you want me to do, Bella? I could hear your pulse," I cringed, it wasn't his fault he couldn't come near me right now, "Besides, you were talking. You were dreaming about something. I think I was teaching you how to dance."

"I would like that," spending any time with Edward out of this basement would be nice.

"But you hate dancing?" he shook his head in confusion.

"I told you, with you it's not so bad."

"You were standing on my feet the entire time at Prom."

I smiled at the memory, "And I didn't trip at all."

The memory floated away and the cold walls of the room pushed around my consciousness.

My eyes fell back onto the chains surrounding Edward's wrists, "Do you know how to get those off?"

"I can't, only a vampire can break them or unlock them but they are blood bonded to be which means I can't be the one to break them."

"But another vampire could."

"Yeah, sure. But no one knows where we are."

It was perfect. Edward wanted to propose to me, I wanted to be a vampire, but he would only change me if we were planning to get married.

Okay, planning weren't his original words… he wanted us to be married before I was changed, but there has to be an emergency situation loophole. Now I only had to hope that Edward wasn't going to be so stubborn.

Coincidentally, I could be just as stubborn, if not more.

"I know where we are," I said, not getting to the point quite so quickly as I probably should.

"Of course you do, Bella. But unless you have a cell phone with amazing reception that isn't going to help us," I wasn't appreciating his short tone.

"Edward, don't be blind right now. This may be are only option. If no one is going to find us we can't just let ourselves rot here. It has to be the perfect plan; you need to eat something, I want to be with you forever… and neither of those things can happen if we just sit here. I highly doubt Victoria is a nice enough host to bring us anything to eat."

Edward's jaw tightened, I was sure if blood was able to pump through his system I would of seen a vein pop somewhere, "No," his voice deep and barely more than a growl.

"But, Edward-"

"No! I won't sacrifice you for this. Besides, you don't understand what happens after you are changed. The only thing on your mind when you first awaken is to find food, and by doing that you could kill me. And that's even I would be able to stop myself from drinking you dry. It's taking every dose of strength and love I have to not sink my teeth into your neck right now, Isabella."

Tears were running down my face, no matter how much I tried, begged and pleaded, I would never truly understand what Edward was going through.

"Edward!" I cried out, wanting so badly to go over to him and kiss away his frustration.

"No. And that's it. You aren't going to argue about this one."

I stood up, grasping the wall for support, "Yes I am. Don't you get it? This is what they want, they want you to lose control and kill me, but if you have control it won't be a problem. I trust you, Edward."

"I don't trust myself, Bella," of course he didn't, he always talked about how I didn't see myself for who I really was, but he didn't really see himself for who he was and I told him that, "Don't be ridiculous, I'm a vampire. I can never trust myself."

I looked at him, slowly, staring too deeply into his eyes, "Maybe you have to now. I trust you, Edward. I believe you can do this, I know you can do this. You have to change to me."

"Bella, it won't matter. Even if I do change you, I don't think I can take three more days without blood."

"Then take some of mine! Human blood is stronger right," it was only slightly morbid that we were talking so lightly about drinking blood, "drink some of mine, maybe it'll speed the venom from going through my veins, you know? Get my blood pumping or something."

"Bella," he scoffed in disgust, "That's sick."

"We're locked in a bomb shelter, your chained to a wall and my wrists have been slit. That's sick. Changing me in order to save both us is much different. I've told you before, Edward, I don't always want to be the Lois Lane, I wanna be Superman sometimes to… or Buffy," I paused, sorry I couldn't think of more female heroines, "You can be my Angel, of course I wouldn't be killing vampires… unless they were Victoria or one of the Volturi. But, oh, that's not the point, Edward! I can't always be this helpless little china doll you have to protect!"

Edward looked up at me with sad, dark eyes, his lips a thin line across his face, "It's painful."

"I've been there before."

"It's a forever thing."

"I thought that was kinda the point."

"Are you sure?"

"Edward. I don't want to die in a basement. Well… the permanent kind of die," I smiled, hoping he would see the light in the dreary situation.

"Only you would risk everything to save someone," Edward rubbed his hands down his pants, as if his hands were clammy.

"I'm kind of crazy like that," I laughed, "Maybe my power will have something to do with that."

"Semi-suicidal activities in order to save people?" a joke, he had agreed. I walked closer to him and sat down beside him, my hand, dried blood crusted on it, "Can I have a few moments?"

"Sure. Just keep in mind we both have to eat at some point," I laid my head on his shoulder and he pulled me closer, breathing in my scent.

"I hope that doesn't disappear," he thought out loud.

"Maybe it won't."

"Shhh."

And we sat there, I wasn't sure for how long. Edward's hands combed through my hair, brushed across my face, memorizing my human features, features that would soon be sharper and prettier.

I was slowly falling asleep to his gentle strokes, "Do you want to do this now?"

"Edward, I've wanted to do this since the day in the meadow, you know that."

Edward pulled me onto his lap, "I'm going to bite you as many times as I can handle, to get as much venom into your system. Hopefully it will take less than three days," Edward kissed me tenderly on the lips, our last kiss with boundaries, he pulled away and tucked his head into my neck, I leaned over to the side, my head falling into his hand.

He kissed my neck softly, I could feel his cold, wet teeth against my neck, the venom already pumping away, a cold trail of venom fell down my neck, "I love you, Isabella."

Edward's inhuman teeth slid into my neck, puncturing the layers of skin and popping the vein. I felt the blood seeping out of the wound into his mouth like a popped water balloon, fast at first and then slowing down.

It didn't hurt, not like I knew the venom soon would. But I never felt that expected pain.

I placed my hand gently on Edward's tensed arm, he had me wrapped in his arms with no room to move, only my left arm was free, "Edward?" I said, my head becoming dizzy, "Edward, I think you need to stop."

I felt and heard him sigh after every gulp of my blood, I knew that Edward desperately needed to eat something and sure, since I was going to be a vampire in three days what was a liter or two as far as immortality was concerned? But by now he had definitely taken more than my body could handle.

My neck and shoulders were had lost all sensation and my hands were just beginning to tingle. I tried to flail my legs to get his attention, since my grasping hand obviously wasn't doing the trick, but he grabbed them in his free hand stopping all movement.

Tears began to fall down my numb face, what Edward had feared had happened, due to hunger and temptation he had lost control.

Through my tears I uselessly mumbled his name, "Edward, you need to stop," hoping some semblance of human emotion of thought was still running through him. But, like he had always told me, when blood thirst- blood lust takes over his vampire side takes over.

How could I have been so stupid as to think that he could control himself? He knew himself better than I did, he had repeatedly told me how dangerous he was to me and yet I pushed him to hard. I had forced him to believe in something that was false… I had dazzled him into this pretense.

And yet, as my eyelids closed and my head fell back as Edward looked at me, disgust all over his face and a bloody, red tinge on his lips I knew three things for certain. One, Edward would be able to survive this, even without me. Two, I would see Edward, ever the dramatic, very soon. And three, Edward would always be the love of my life.

"It's okay, Edward. I love you."

_Apparently I like to kill Bella off. Hm, oh well. I __**might **__write a sequel to this to see what Edward does afterwards… but I don't know, it wouldn't be a part of the Dark Bella Trilogy (the first in the series is __**Bleeding Pain.**__) We'll see what happens. Go check out __**Bleeding Pain**__**Sundown**__ and __**Maybe it was Fate**__. shameless plugger_


End file.
